Why I Did It
by ThereIsNoBrain
Summary: Cypher is portrayd as such a bad guy in the movie (well he kinda is). I decided to put a little twist on things. This is the story from his point of view and some stuff from before the movie too. pg13 for some colorful language. please r
1. Watching Him

Hey everyone. I haven't written in a while, but inspiration just came to me in the middle of the night so I decided to write this. Basically, it's everything from Cypher's point of view.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Matrix. Some of it is based on the transcript of the 96 draft of the Matrix. Just about everything else aside from the dialogue from the movie I made up.

I sat in that fucking room for about 2 hours watching this guy, Neo. Sounds like neon. Like the lights. Haha. Well anyway I was watching him. The guy was pretty boring. I saw him leave work at 5:01 and catch the northbound Howard line and get off at Sheridan. He stopped at a 7-11. He bought a six pack of beer and a box of captain crunch. Damn I wanted some beer. All I had to drink was Dozer's shit, and though it was good shit, it was still shit as far as I was concerned. Real or not, a beer looked real good at the moment. I watched as he walked to his tiny apartment and helped his land-lady take out her garbage. I started wondering "Why are we interested in this loser?" Then I watched him hack into computers with amazing skill. He could get through just about any computer's mainframe effortlessly. "Oh." I thought. An hour or two later, he went to bed. I sat there watching him as he slept. It was so boring. I began to fall asleep myself.

"_You wanted to see me, Mr. Reagan?" asked the agent in his monotone of a voice. _

"_Can you plug me back into the Matrix?" I asked the agent. _

"_I'm not sure." He said._

_I looked at him with disappointment in my eyes. "Now what?" I thought. "What ship are you from?" he asked, clearly reading my mind. _

"_The Nebuchadnezzar." I replied. _

"_That is Morpheus's ship. Is it not?" He asked. _

"_It is." I said. _

_The agent silently sat there for a while as though in thought. Finally he said _

"_I suppose a deal can be made…"_

I awoke from my sleep, hearing my phone ring. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I said.

"Is everything in place?" I heard Trinity ask on the other line.

Upon hearing her voice, I pressed a button that signaled to the agents to start tracing the line. I didn't want to hurt Trinity. Anyone but her. She was so beautiful. But I desperately wanted…no needed to get back into the Matrix. I couldn't take it anymore.

"You aren't supposed to relieve me." I said confused.

Honestly I was glad she had come to relieve me because I was so bored, but I knew she hadn't come to make me happy.

"I know, but I felt like taking a shift." She said.

The hell she did.

"You like him, don't you? You like watching him?" I said jealously.

"Don't be ridiculous." She said.

I don't know which one of us she was trying to convince, but I sure as hell wasn't convinced at all. I tried to reason with her.

"We're going to kill him. Do you understand?"

"Morpheus believes he is the one."

No shit. He'd been feeding us that bullshit for months just like he had with all the others before they died.

"Do you?" I asked.

"I…it doesn't matter what I believe." She answered me.

That's not what she was going to say originally.

"You don't do you?" I said.

I heard a tiny popping noise that told me the trace was complete. I wasn't the only one that heard it.

"Did you hear that?" She asked.

"What?" I said, attempting to play dumb.

"Are you sure this line is clean?" she asked.

Well not exactly, but that's not what I told her. All I said was

"Of course I'm sure."

"I better go." She said.

And with that, she hung up.

I exited the Matrix and, once back on the ship, went into my room, if you can call it that. All it was was a tiny little hole in the wall with a door. I fell asleep on that tiny little plank sticking out of the wall most considered a bed. Damn I hated this "real" world. It took me a long time to fall asleep on that thin little mattress. It was so uncomfortable. At least they could have given us decent beds so that on the rare occasion we found some time to sleep, we'd actually get to sleep. I tossed and turned and after what seemed like hours, I finally managed to fall asleep. I dreamed of the day I was "freed."

"_This is your last chance." Morpheus said. "After this there is no going back. Take the blue pill and the story ends. You wake in your bed and believe whatever you want to believe. You take the red pill and you stay in Wonderland and I show you how deep the rabbit-hole goes."_

_Curiosity getting the better of a 12 year-old version of me, I began to reach for the red pill. All of a sudden, Morpheus said _

"_Remember: all I am offering is the truth. Nothing more."_

"_What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" I wondered as I took the red capsule and gulped it down with the glass of water that was conveniently placed beside me. _

_The second I finished drinking down the water, Morpheus made a grin that strikingly reminded me of the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland. "Follow me." he said…_

Sorry to leave you guys hanging there. I'll update pretty soon though. Please review everyone. Constructive criticism is welcome. However, "you suck" does not qualify as constructive. If you think this sucks this sucks, you have two options: 1) tell me how this story sucks so I can improve it next chapter or 2) not read it.


	2. The Next Morning

I'm back. Mwahaha. Disclaimer: I don't own the Matrix. Though I _wish_ I did.

The dim lights flickered on, waking me up from my dream. To be honest, I don't exactly have dreams. More like memories from my past that I see. But anyway, I woke up. As I lay on my bed, trying to hold on to sleep for a little while longer, I heard a conversation going on by my room, but I couldn't quite make out what they were saying. All I could hear was little near-mumbles of voices. So I moved my ear a little closer to the wall. There was a little crack in the wall between the two pieces of metal that made up the wall that I could often hear people through when they passed by. It was really useful. I would use it to eavesdrop on everyone. A couple of times I had been able to overhear Switch and Apoc uuuhhh messing around. That's why this time I expected it to be those two again, but I was wrong.

"…I think they're being helped." I could hear Trinity's soft, feminine voice say.

Upon hearing this, I immediately sat upright, hitting my head painfully on a bar that was hanging over my bed with a loud bang. "Fucking bar!" I grumbled, rubbing my head. That was another thing. The "rooms" were really small and they always had bars and such all over the place to hit your head on.

"Why do you think that?" I heard Morpheus's older, wiser voice ask.

"They know too much. They know who to watch and this is the second time they've cut the hard-line on us."

"But who do you think would tell them? Who would have a motive?"

"I don't know, but I think someone should go in and warn him just in case."

"Maybe. We'll see."

I began to panic. "Oh shit! They know I told the agents." I thought. What would I do? Where would I run? My mind came to the worst conclusions as I thought out all the worst possible scenarios that could happen. Suddenly a thought occurred to me: "What if Trinity was just trying to find an excuse to see him?" Maybe she didn't know and was just attempting to convince Morpheus to let her see him in person…well not quite in person since the matrix isn't real and all that shit, but still. Maybe they didn't know after all…

I really needed to piss so I got up and took a piss in the little toilet in my room. It reminded me of a porto-potty only there wasn't anything to keep the smell in so it just stank up the whole room. After I was done, I put on my ripped, smelly, old clothes and went into the mess hall for breakfast. Not that the shit we had to eat can be considered real food or anything, but the closest thing to breakfast there was. I was in the mood for some bacon at that moment. I missed eating bacon. As I sat there, starring at the shit I had in front of me, I imagined I was eating bacon and scrambled eggs. I began to drool at the very thought.

"Are you planning on eating that sometime in the near future?" Mouse said.

Everyone snickered at his stupid fucking remark. If I had said something like that, everyone would've just glared at me. Everyone seemed to hate me on the ship. I might have actually given the "real" world a shot if it weren't for the fucking people there. I hated them all. There was just something about the crew of the Nebuchadnezzar that gave me the feeling I was not liked. "Fuck them." I thought. Damn I wanted to get out of there. Morpheus came into the room with an odd expression on his face. If possible, he looked even more serious than usual, and his usual look was pretty serious. There were too many people in the "real" world who never smiled. They were all really serious. One would get very depressed by it. The crew's laughter quickly subdued upon Morpheus's entry. He had that kind of effect on people.

"Dozer, when you're done, bring the ship up to broadcast depth. Switch and I are going into the Matrix."

"Why?" the rest of the crew asked curiously.

I didn't ask because I already knew the answer, but I made a questioning look on my face like the others. It worked out pretty well…not that anyone ever really paid any attention to me. I really did look curious. "I am a pretty good actor." I told myself. "Maybe when I go back into the Matrix, I'll be one." No one else noticed as I sat there half confused looking, half lost in thought as Morpheus spoke.

"I fear the agents might have realized what we're up to and have begun to watch him. Someone needs to go in and warn him. Choi is going in to take him to a nearby club, but one of us needs to be there to talk to him once he's there."

"Why does Switch need to go in as opposed to anyone else on this ship?" Trinity asked, clearly eager to do the job herself, despite her efforts to hide it.

"Because they might be watching and if Switch were to go, she could make it look like she's…you know…uuuhhh…flirting with him, which is something a man can't do." He said hesitantly. He had always had a hard time trying to suggest things like that, ever since Niobe anyway.

Apoc, who was not-so-secretly going out with Switch (though whenever anyone said anything, they both completely denied it), did not like this idea very much.

"Because you know Trinity definitely isn't a woman, right?" he said sarcastically.

"Oh…right. Well either of you, but I don't want all of us going in there just in case" Morpheus said. That was another thing. He was so used to Trinity being his kick-ass first officer that he forgot that she was also a woman.

"I'll leave it up to you two to decide." He said, looking at Trinity and Switch.

The two looked at each other for less than 2 seconds and Trinity said "I'll go."

And so it was that Trinity was to go in to talk to Neo.

Okay. Well there it is. I tried to be more descriptive and not so fast for you guys. As I said before, constructive criticism is welcome. However, "you suck" does not qualify as constructive. If you think this sucks, you have two options: 1) tell me how this story sucks so I can improve it for you next chapter or 2) not read it. Kal Torak- thanks for telling me about it. I started reading it before my dad made me go to sleep because it was midnight. It's interesting and quite useful.


	3. Trinity Goes In

Hey everyone. I have returned. I had some writer's block there, but now I don't anymore. I could really use some ideas so if any of you have any that would be quite helpful.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Matrix. Although I _wish _I did. Some of the descriptions and dialogue I took from the movie and the '96 draft of the Matrix. To see the '96 draft of the Matrix and see what I took from it, go to and to see the movie, go to blockbuster.

It took us a while to bring the ship up to broadcast depth because there was some sentinel activity we had to deal with first. God damn I hated the way we always had to deal with the sentinels. They came twice a week or so. It was really God damn annoying. By the time we finally got Trinity and Morpheus in, they were two hours late. Choi was a bit angry, but he told them he would simply blame it on his girlfriend, Dujour. Morpheus went on the computer and typed some cryptic shit to Neo. He never could simply say something to you that made any sense. Oh no! That wasn't Morpheus's style. Morpheus had to make it sound all cryptic and mysterious.

Anyway Choi and Dujour and the rest of the crew from their ship went to Neo's apartment and brought him to this club place. I watched them on the screen, like everyone else on the Nebuchadnezzar, more out of lack of anything else to do than real interest. I couldn't see clearly because there were very few lights, and smoke hung over the whole place, blurring the few lights there were. There were people all over the place, most wearing black and almost all were pierced or tattooed or both all over their body. A bunch of people were grinding. There were several pieces of furniture that cliques gathered around. It reminded me of these jungle cats I had seen on the discovery channel. (That's right, I had watched the discovery channel. It was one of the only channels I could get while I was standing guard waiting while Morpheus took one of the other people he claimed to be "the one" to see the Oracle. And I got in big trouble for it too. After Morpheus found out, he made me be the driver whenever we went into the Matrix so he could "keep an eye" on me. Boy was he mad! I can still remember the look on his face. Haha. But I'm getting away from my story.) Choi and his crew gathered around one of the couches. At first Neo stood with them, but he soon became bored and walked off. Of course, they had made him bored intentionally so he would walk off somewhere. Neo bought himself a beer, and drank some of it. Then he put it down and went over to a wall and leaned on it. He looked so out of place just standing there all alone. I almost felt bad for the guy. Trinity took this opportunity to go over to him. She was wearing super tight leather. She looked so hot! Dragula was blasting in the background. Yet, somehow they were able to talk at a normal level and hear each other just fine.

"Hello, Neo." she said.

"How do you know that name?" he asked confused. Trinity just kept her cool, calm self.

"I know a lot about you." she replied. She had taken Morpheus's cryptic style. God damn I hated that.

"Who are you?" he asked, still very confused.

"My name is Trinity." she answered him, still very calmly.

"Trinity. _The _Trinity? That cracked the IRS d-base?" he said, looking amazed and almost dumbfounded. All the coppertops sounded that way.

"That was a long time ago." She said. Again with the cryptic, question avoiding style.

"Jesus!" he said, still amazed, like the others. What was so special about this guy?

"What?" Trinity asked, as though she didn't know the answer.

"I just thought…you were a guy." he stumbled. He was clearly embarrassed

"Most guys do." she said.

"It was you on my computer. How did you do that?" he asked, obviously wanting to change the subject.

Trinity didn't have the time to answer his question. She needed to warn him and get out of there. She got closer to him…a lot closer. She'd never done that before. She always made a point of distancing herself from everyone else.

"What is she doing?" I asked.

"Shut up!" Apoc snapped at me. The asshole. God damn I hated the "real" world! Especially the people in it. I didn't want to have to look at his stupid face so I went to go check on Trinity's stats. Her heart rate increased about a trillion times. "What the hell?" I thought to myself. Despite this, she was still apparently being her usual calm, cryptic, question-avoiding self.

"All I can tell you now is that you're in danger. I brought you here to warn you." she said.

"Of what?" Neo asked curiously.

"They're watching you, Neo." she said.

"Who is?" he asked.

"Please just listen." she replied. She couldn't simply answer the question. Oh no!

"I know why you're here, Neo. I know what you've been doing. I know why you hardly sleep, why you live alone, and why night after night you sit at your computer."

Did she realize what she was saying? She sounded like a stalker! This wasn't like her at all. She continued in an even more cryptic way. God damn Morpheus had rubbed off on her.

"You're looking for him. I know because I was once looking for the same thing. And when he found me, he told me I wasn't really looking for him. I was looking for an answer. It's the question that drives us mad. It's the question that brought you here. You know the question just as I did."

"What is that Matrix?" he asked. He picked up faster than the others. "Doesn't matter" I thought. "He's still gonna die like all the others."

"The answer is out there, Neo. It's looking for you. And it will find you, if you want it to." she said, backing away from him. For a second, it looked like she wanted to kiss him. Then she walked away. On the way to the phone with Morpheus, she was completely silent. Then they got to the phone. Morpheus came out first (how gentlemanly, right?) She still seemed a bit odd as she stood waiting for the phone to ring again. What was it about this guy that made her act so weird? It was as though she liked him or something. "You're just imagining things." I thought. "I mean come on. This is _Trinity. _She's never fallen for anyone, much less some coppertop." I helped unhook her, to receive a cold stare from her. I hadn't done jack shit to her. Why did everyone hate me so much? "The sooner I get out of this place the better." I thought.

Well there you go. I hope you all liked it. Please review. The more reviews I get, the more I have to build on for the next chapter, and the faster I update. As I said before, constructive criticism is welcome. However, "you suck" does not qualify as constructive. If you think this sucks, you have two options: 1) tell me how this story sucks so I can improve it for you next chapter or 2) not read it.


	4. Looking Back

Hey everyone. I haven't been updating as often as I'd like to be updating, but I'm having some major writer's block. If you want me to update more often, then review because I could really use some suggestions.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Matrix. The Matrix is the sole property of the person/people who own the Matrix (I don't know who exactly, probably Joel Silvers and/or the Wachowski Brothers). I did not use that much from the 96 draft of the Matrix script for this chapter, but I did get the character Gizmo from it. Some of the quotes are from the movie, and obviously the characters and setting and such are from the movie. The rest is mine.

And now, on with the story.

I went to sleep that night after hours of tossing and turning as usual. That night I dreamed of the day they finished rebuilding my muscles and I first learned the truth about the Matrix.

"_This is my ship, the Nebuchadnezzar. You already know Flash, Gizmo, and Trinity. These are our ship's operators, Dozer and Cas." Morpheus said._

_I stared at Trinity, who was standing by the chairs we use to jack into the Matrix. She was more beautiful in real life than she was in the Matrix. And she was pretty fucking gorgeous in the Matrix. She was really young then. She had just been unplugged six months before me, but she was sixteen so Morpheus just had her train on the ship. She was already on the crew of the Nebuchadnezzar. I, on the other hand, was going to have to go train in this fucking academy place down in Zion._

_Morpheus noticed me starring at he, but he thought I was looking at the chairs _

"_I'll bet you're wondering what those chairs are for? he said, pointing to the chairs I saw Trinity standing by. I decided to go with that rather than say "No actually I was checking out Trinity." so I nodded._

"_Those are for jacking into the Matrix." Morpheus replied._

"_But you still haven't told me what the Matrix is!" I yelled impatiently._

"_I'll show you right now." he said trying to calm me down. "Come sit in this chair." I did what he asked. "This will feel a little weird." he said as he shoved that thing that makes me think of an oversized needle into my head. It hurt, but I couldn't yell in pain because my mouth wouldn't move. The oversized needing thing was stopping all the signals to my body except for my heart and lungs. The pain soon stopped, and I was in a completely white room._

"_This is the loading construct, where we can load anything from clothes to weapons to training simulations…" Morpheus went on and on explaining to me how the machines were controlling us and the reality of the Matrix and all that bull shit. He said everything in an extremely calm manner without the least bit of compassion. He went on about control and blah blah blah. _

"…_The Matrix is a computer-generated dream world built to keep us under control." He must've said control five times in less than five sentences in a row. "…in order to change a human being into this." He then shoved a battery in my face. I just stood there and starred at him blankly. He was joking right? Right? I half expected someone to yell "April Fools!" And then it all sunk in. That was the only time I ever remember wishing Morpheus would talk cryptically and not straightforward. I wanted to pretend it all wasn't true._

"_I…I don't believe it." I said._

"_I didn't say it would be easy. I just said it would be the truth." he said, still in an extremely calm, uncompassionate voice._

"_Let me out of here!" I yelled. They pulled the oversized needle thing out of my head, and I was back in the real world with full control of my body. "Why did you take me out?" I shouted._

"_Because you deserve to know the truth." Morpheus said._

"_I don't wanna know the truth." I cried. I couldn't take it. I threw up almost immediately all over the floor. No one seemed concerned at all. Apparently, this happened all the time._

That was the last time I ever cried. The Nebuchadnezzar brought me back to Zion, where I trained in an academy to become a soldier. I soon became cold and emotionless, like everyone else. That's how we were trained to be. No feelings could reach the surface. Everything had to be kept inside. That's why we always wore sunglasses in the Matrix, and that's why I always preferred lighter color sunglasses. I couldn't stand it. It was so unnatural. The same questions kept coming up in my mind over and over again: Why had they taken me out? How was this any more "real" than the Matrix? How was this "free"?

I suppose I should explain all the changes in the crew on the Nebuchadnezzar between when I was first unplugged, and when Neo came along. Switch was training to be a soldier with me, but she was way ahead of me. She graduated shortly after I began training and immediately started working on board the Nebuchadnezzar. Apoc had already graduated. He was on board the Logos, Niobe's ship. Morpheus was still with Niobe at the time and the two ships would switch crew members often while they visited each other. That's how Apoc knew Switch at first. He started seeing her after about six months or so. About two years later, Gizmo died and Flash switched ships because he decided Morpheus was in fact crazy, Morpheus needed more crew members. Apoc was eager to join, and since this guy called Ghost had started working on the Logos, Niobe was okay with it. I joined the Nebuchadnezzar crew around the same time as Apoc, but everyone knew Apoc a lot better than me because he had visited it so often. Because of this, everyone was too busy talking to Apoc to bother with me. Aside from that, Trinity had become first in rank after Morpheus since Gizmo's death, and everyone was very excited for her. No one bothered paying much attention to me. I started feeling resentment towards everyone, and soon the feeling became mutual.

A year or two later, Cas and Dozer got married. Cas and Dozer had already been together for a while, but never bothered to get married. Few people did. Most people just knew they loved someone and that was enough. But then Cas got pregnant. After that, she stopped working on the Nebuchadnezzar so she could take care of their daughter (they had a son a year later). She started working in Zion, and Dozer's little brother, Tank, started working for the Nebuchadnezzar. Dozer became much more responsible. He had been a real party guy, but babies tend to make you change. He wrote a will, and he spoke with his sister's boyfriend, Link, about taking over on the Neb if anything should happen to him.

A little while later, Morpheus decided to take on one more crew member so he took on Mouse. Mouse was only seventeen at the time. He soon caught on to everyone's attitude towards me. That's how everyone came to dislike me so much.

There was one person who I was friendly with in the academy. A guy called Sparks. He was pretty cool. He was about the same age as me and everything. He had been born in Zion. He was in the academy to please his parents pretty much. He didn't really like the thought of fighting in our "war." He ended up becoming an operator on board the Logos, Captain Niobe's ship. After Morpheus and Niobe split up, the Nebuchadnezzar crew and the Logos crew saw less and less of each other, and I lost touch with Sparks except for the rare occasion that the Logos and the Nebuchadnezzar were both in Zion. I think Morpheus may have intentionally made it so that we were almost never in at the same time as Niobe's ship so he wouldn't have to see her. It was too bad. Sparks was the only guy I really liked.

Okay well there it is. I tried to give everyone a reason why they didn't really like him. Please tell me wacha think. As always constructive criticism is welcome. However, "you suck" does not qualify as constructive. If you think this sucks, you have two options: 1) tell me how this story sucks so I can improve it for you next chapter or 2) not read it.


	5. OH SHIT!

Hi everyone. I know it's been a while since I last updated this. Please please please please please forgive me. Writers block and exams and lack of sleep have been taking their toll on me. If any of you give suggestions or anything, it might help.

The next day, Neo woke up late. He always did. He always got to work late and had to deal with his boss, Mr. Rhineheart. I nicknamed him Mr. Rhino heart because he always seemed like he had a humongous stick shoved way up his fat ass. He reminded me of my dad before I was "freed" from the Matrix. The agents knew we had warned him at the club the night before. They had been watching him much more closely than we thought they had been. They decided to come for him. We had to act fast. Trinity was already in the Matrix when they decided this. She always was. It's like the woman didn't sleep. She did nothing but constantly watch this loser. I was so jealous. I just wanted to strangle this guy.

Anyway, Trinity snuck a package with a cell phone into the ups guy's cart thing on Neo's floor. Once Neo opened it, we called it.

"Hello?" he asked, clearly confused. Who'd blame him?

"Hello, Neo, do you know who this is?" Morpheus said. He was safely on his ship while Trinity was risking her life. Morpheus never really took shifts watching him. Funny thing about ship captains isn't it?

"Morpheus." Neo said, spinning around in his chair and whispering to make sure no one overheard him having a little chat with a "terrorist" right after being threatened to lose his job if he screwed around any more.

"Yes. I've been looking for you, Neo." Tank glanced at the computer screen nervously and pointed out how close the agents were. Without time to explain, Morpheus started up his cryptic bull shit again.

"I don't know if you're ready to see what I want to show you, but unfortunately you and I have run out of time. They're coming for you, Neo, and I don't know what they're going to do."

"Who's coming for me?" He said, sounding more perplexed than scared. If he knew what was really going on, he probably would've shit his pants.

"Stand up and see for yourself." Morpheus replied.

"What, right now!" He started to sound a little more panicked. He'd be a lot more panicked once he saw them.

"Yes, now. Do it slowly. The elevator." Morpheus said, looking at the screen indicating where they were.

He stood up slowly and looked over the partisan by the elevator. The receptionist pointed at his cubicle and three agents and some cops all turned their heads in his direction. Immediately he spun around and ducked. Now he seemed as scared as he should have been.

"Oh shit!" He said, still trying to whisper, but not doing so well at it.

"Yes" Morpheus said. I laughed. Everyone else gave me a cold glare in response.

"What the hell do they want from me?" he said, trying to find the reason. We always do that. We think "why me?"

"I don't know, but if you don't want to find out I suggest you get out of there." said Morpheus, trying to keep the urgency out of his voice. We didn't have much time.

"How?" Neo said, like most coppertops who didn't yet know how much we knew about their world around them.

"I can guide you but you must do exactly as I say." Morpheus said. This wasn't his usual cryptic bull shit. That was one thing about him. When he had to think too quickly to get himself into cryptic-mode, he sounded somewhat normal.

"Okay." Neo said mostly because he didn't really have a better choice.

" The cubicle across from you is empty." Morpheus said. Neo seemed to read his mind, but he was somewhat skeptical.  
" What if they..." No time  
"Go, now" Morpheus said.

He jumped out of his cubicle looking like a deranged ballerina and sat in a corner of the cubicle. He made it just in time. About a second later, the agent I had talked to about going back in passed him. He looked around and seemed a bit upset, but he didn't have emotion…or did he? He talked to some of the other agents and so the police officer did not hear one of Metacortex's employees talking on a cell phone to a dangerous "terrorist" about how to escape them.

"Stay here for just a moment." Morpheus said. Tank had to work out the timing. Meanwhile Morpheus told Neo the plan.

"When I tell you, go to the end of the row, to the office at the end of the hall. Stay as low as you can" He said. Tank showed him the way. The second the agent passed he said

"Go, now!" Neo did as Morpheus said. "He'd make a good soldier" I thought. "Too bad he's gonna die." He crouched down and he managed to make it, looking pretty stupid and clumsy though. He closed the door and stood straight up.

"Good. Now, outside there is a scaffold." Morpheus said starting to make it like a step by step exercise program only instead of exercising, Neo was trying to escape agents alive.  
"How do you know all this?" Neo said, somewhat dumbfounded…or maybe just dumb, but now wasn't the time for explanations.  
"We don't have time, Neo. To your left there's a window. Go to it." Neo did so.

"Open it." Neo did that too.

"You can use the scaffold to get to the roof." Morpheus said. This didn't fly too well.  
"No way! No way! This is crazy!" He did have a point. It was really windy out (or rather it was programmed to be windy out, but when you don't know who gives a shit?) and it was pretty high up, but what other choice did he have other than go with the agents?

"There are two ways out of this building. One is that scaffold, the other is in their custody. You take a chance either way. I leave it to you." And with that he hung up with a click.

We watched Neo. He tried to close the door, but it wouldn't close so he decided to try.  
"This is insane. Why is this happening to me? What did I do? I'm nobody." he mumbled. Apoc and Switch thought this was funny. I thought it was true. Neo looked down. The building's glass wall vertigoed into a concrete chasm. Below, a parade was going on on the street. The wind knocked him in the face and he almost lost his balance, but he managed to regain it, dropping his cell phone in the process. Too bad since he was going the wrong way and we couldn't tell him.

"Shit... I can't do this." He told himself, and with that, he turned around and went back into the building just as the cops opened the door. The next time he came out of the building was handcuffed and in the custody of the agents. One of them noticed a woman in black leather with sunglasses watching them through the rear view mirror of her motorcycle

"Shit." Trinity said as she drove off towards the exit.

I'm really sorry this took so long to update. I'm working on it. Suggestions would be helpful. Constructive criticism too. I'll skip my whole you sucknot constructive shpiel.

Shagrat-Thank you. I'm glad you like it, but I'm not so talented with Neo.

richard the pedantic- If you feel bad about forgetting to read chapters by five weeks imagine how I feel forgetting to write them for about five months. Did I really write something about an evil army of hamsters?

Mystic Kyra-Thank you. I'm sorry I haven't been reading your fics, but I will soon…no really I will!


End file.
